Ninjago: Bonds
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: The ninja finally journey to the land of the Main Alpha, returning the cloaks and changing the tides of destiny. But for now, something arises between Lloyd and Ashlynn, one choice that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the next book! Aaah, i'm excited for this! Just letting you know, the rating is pre-set for a future chapter, so don't expect to much in the ****beginning. But ****nonetheless, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OC**

* * *

Ashlynn looked over the sky. The sun was starting to set. They had been traveling for almost a day, to get the the Alpha's territory. She closed her eyes and took a breath to settle her nerves.

"We're going home...we're going to be in so much trouble..." "Yes we are, but no sense beating around the bush." "I know..." She sighed.

"You doing okay?" She turned and Lloyd walked up to her.

She smiled, her nerves settling a little. "Yeah, just...a little nervous going home..."

He smiled. "I understand." He stood by her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Ashlynn smiled and closed her eyes, taking a breath and inhaling his scent. She felt so much better around him, and vise versa. Lloyd was happy to have her here.

"So, can you explain how we find our way home?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, it's...a feeling. Almost like migration for other animals. The bond of the Alpha guides us back to him." She explained. She's been feeling the pull, and it's been getting a bit stronger, meaning they were close.

"...Are you going to be in serious trouble?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm..not sure...I stole from the main Alpha...And also went and got the other cloaks...without permission..." She sighed and her stomach fluttered again. "We won't know until I get home..."

Lloyd hugged her close. "She's scared..." "I know..I wish i could ease her nerves a little better..." Lloyd got an idea and smiled. He kissed her cheek. Her face lit up red a little, causing Lloyd to chuckled. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you through it, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you Lloyd-" she stopped and stiffened. "Tell Nya to stop. We're getting close."

* * *

They all got off the bounty. Cole heaved a trunk off. "Will This work for the cloaks?" He asked.

"Yes, it should be enough." Ashlynn opened it and they put the cloaks in.

"So...why do we need to be off the bounty?" Jay asked.

"It wouldn't be good to startle everyone with a giant boat with a dragon head, would it?" Ashlynn stated. "Also, traveling on foot will make it easier for me to guide you."

"Guide us?" Zane asked.

"Yes. The territory has a cloak of magic on it to protect it. Anyone without dragon blood in them will get lost, and turned around." She explained.

"So that's how you've been able to hide for so long." Kai stated. She nodded.

The bounty behind them wavered and shimmer, then it changed colors to match the environment behind them. Nya hopped off. "There, that should be able to hide it better."

Cole picked up the trunk. "Well, let's get going." Ashlynn nodded and they started walking.

Lloyd took a breath. It smelled like forest, but there was a small...electric like smell? He couldn't explain it. But there was a background scent that smelled...like Ashlynn. This was her home.

Ashlynn took a breath. It was home, the smell should have been comforting, but she was too busy freaking out slightly. "Relax, Ashlynn. Remember, Lloyd is going to be with us the whole way." "I know, I know...I just..." "It will be fine." she sighed and they walked.

It was a few minutes, then they were surrounded by a fog. Lloyd looked around. It felt heavy, and tingly.

Zane did a scan. "This fog is incredible...it's 100% magic..."

"Really?" Nya asked. She held her hand out, and tried to summon the water from it. "Nothing."

"This is the veil. We're passing over into the territory." She sighed.

Lloyd gripped her hand and smiled. She smiled. "It'll be okay." Lloyd told her.

She nodded, and Lloyd could see the light shine through. "Everyone..." Ashlynn started. "Welcome to my home."

"Whoa." Lloyd was in awe. It was beautiful. The sun was setting over the land, so it cast it in this beautiful red gold color. There was a large temple in the back, black tile and stone outlined with gold. Lloyd could feel the power radiate from it. A stone path led down a road. To Lloyd's left, it branched off to a large village of cottages. to the right seemed to be a stream of shops, with a field of rice and wheat next to each other. A large statue of a dragon, it looked like the first born to Lloyd, sat in between the village and shops. To the right, up by the fields, was a large hill, a cherry blossom tree on top.

Lloyd could see the shifters moving and he could heard the distant murmurs to them talking. It felt like he had stepped into the past. It was...

"Glorious." He said out loud.

"It is indeed." Zane agreed.

Ashlynn smiled. "Come on." They walked down the grassy plain that led to the stone path. They walked down it. Lloyd looked around. The shifters didn't notice them at first, then he heard a slew of gasps, and murmurs, and everyone was staring hard at Ashlynn.

He felt a growl rise to his chest. "If they resent her, we will fight them!" "Calm down, no one is making an action yet..its weird though, they look...almost happy, and not angry." They walked up to the temple.

She froze, and took a deep breath. She pushed the doors open and walked inside. It was absolutely grand.

It was a large hall, the inside red and gold. Large pillars held the ceiling up. On the walls behind them were tapestries, they were showing dragons and their human side, woven with traces of a certain element. "Fallen heroes..." "Memorials..." In the center were two stairs going up to a ray of balconies, and there seemed to be a room with a large lock on the front, with different dragons circling it nestled under the doors. Lloyd felt an immeasurable power radiate from the entire temple.

"Whoa..." Kai marvel. "This place is amazing!"

"It's so beautiful..." Nya said.

Cole set the trunk down. "The artwork, the patterns...this is a royal home."

"The Alpha's Home." Lloyd stated. He took a breath. This place...he knew this smell.

"Yes..." Ashlynn started. "This is-"

"Ashlynn!" A strong, powerful voice echoed. Lloyd immediately snapped his head to the source. At the top of the stairs was a man. He looked old, but his red eyes held an immense power, that cause Lloyd to look away. He had white silver hair tied back, and catfish whisker like mustache the same color as his hair, with a minor stubble growing as well. He wore with ornate and royal black yukita, with a white sash around his waist. He quickly rushed down the stairs towards them, making a line for Ashlynn.

Lloyd wanted to move, but the power this man held...He couldn't. He was frozen. "The Main Alpha..."

Ashlynn swallowed and took a step. "I-"

The man was upon her...then hugged her close. Everyone was still frozen as he pulled her close, and Lloyd saw tears in his eyes.

The Alpha sighed happily. "My daughter...you are home."


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd felt the morning sun shine in his face. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around in his room. The Alpha- Ashlynn's father- let them stay with them in the temple. The room was kinda plain. It had normal rice paper walls, a futon and a tradition bedspread. The room did have this kinda cool bathroom off to the side. It was lined with stone on the walls and floor, with a big circle stone bath inside.

He got up and stretched, the events from last night still fresh in his mind.

* * *

_"That's your father?!" The others exclaimed. Lloyd was still frozen. 'She's...She's the Alpha's daughter.' '**We should have known...this should have been obvious.'**_

_Ashlynn's father finally let her go, holding her at an arm's length. "Thank the Mother you're alright, I was so worried. Ashlynn ,what were you thinking?!"_

_Ashlynn hung her head. "I'm sorry father...I just...I couldn't sit by..."_

_Her father sighed. "Its alright...what matters is that you're home..." He looked at the ninja and smiled. "Thank you, for bringing my daughter home." He bowed a little. "My name is Ashteron. I am the Alpha of all Dragon Shifters."_

_Lloyd snapped from his frozen stated and knelt down instinctively, the ninja following suit. Ashteron stepped closer to Lloyd. "Please stand." Lloyd stood up and he looked him over. "You are an interesting case...Human...dragon...Oni." Lloyd could have swore his eyes glowed a little when he said that. He smiled again though. "You brought my daughter home, and the cloaks as well. I cannot thank you all enough. you all must be tired. Rest, and we will talk more tomorrow."_

* * *

That was how the day ended. He went over the the balcony and stepped out. It was still beautiful in the morning sun. He took a deep breath. _"It's so calm and peaceful...Should we be...angry?" **"What makes you say that?"** "Well...the last time someone was royalty and didn't tell me...it ended...badly..." **"Ah. I understand."** _Lloyd sighed and went back in. He went to the door and found some clean clothes. They were simple gi's, white with a green edge. He put the gi on and left his room.

He started down the stairs and the ninja were already up and gathered. "Morning man. This place is cool." Kai stated.

"Simple, yet comforting." Nya agreed. "I feel...at home here."

"Indeed. This is a place of comfort, not power." Zane stated.

Lloyd nodded. "Its relaxing."

"I'm glad you find it so." Ashteron walked over to them. "Good morning, everyone. I am glad you slept soundly." Lloyd couldn't wrap his head around him. His gut told him that this man was in charge, that he was...basically king. But the way he spoke, the way he acted, he felt...calm. Like you could trust your life with him and then some. Ashteron chuckled at Lloyd. "It's the power of the Alpha."

Lloyd blushed. "did...he read my mind or something?"

"I apologize, but I could feel your confusion. I try to emit the same energy as my home. Safe and powerful. My home is home for all shifters, a place where they are safe."

Zane bowed a little. "We are grateful for your actions and generosity. This place is a true marvel."

"Of course it is, you _humans_." A venomous voice entered and Lloyd turned to it. Another man was there, and immediately, Lloyd didn't like him. He had on a maroon silk robe, almost a wine color. His eyes were this almost sickly yellow, and very old and intelligent. He had dirty blonde hair, and oddly enough, his face didn't look at old. But Lloyd found something about him that he did not like. He came down the stairs, glaring at them.

Ashteron sighed. "Octia, please. Be polite."

"I'm sorry your Alpha, but to suddenly have humans invade our sanctuary puts me off..." He sneered at them.

_"Well, isn't he just a bundle of joy, ain't he?" **"I want to fight him."** "Me too, but we shouldn't."_ "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lloyd, and these-"

"I do not care." He snipped.

Ashteron made a low rumble and Octia took a step back.

"I know your opinion on humans, but that gives you no room to be rude." Ashlynn's voice started from the top of the stairs. Lloyd turned to look at her, then froze as his throat closed up. She looked incredibly different then when they last saw her. She shore this black kimono with a long tail, her hair was pulled up to a bun with two strands of hair framing her face. Hell, he even saw makeup on her, her eyes were sharper and she had this blush and lipstick on her. She smiled and came down the stairs.

"Whoa Ashlynn, is that you?" Jay asked.

She giggled. "Yes, it is. I know it's not my normal attire-' she started.

"But it's the outfit for someone of your blood." Octia cut her off. she glared at him.

Ashteron coughed. "Let us not fight this early in the morning. Please, why don't we go eat? I'm sure you must be famished."

"Yes please!" Kai agreed.

* * *

They all sat in the dining room, eating. Lloyd couldn't help but look at Ashlynn. This was almost a different person from yesterday. Now she really looked like royalty. He couldn't help but feel a heaviness in his heart.

_**"She is not like Harumi, Lloyd."** "I know, I know, I just...I'm still struggling..."_ He swallowed.

Ashlynn put her chopsticks down. "I'm..still sorry, father..."

"I know, sweetheart. You just worried me a great deal. To just vanish like that, you had the whole territory scared." He stated.

She nodded. "I know...I'm sorry..." she looked at the ninja. "And i'm sorry to all of you as well."

"What for?" Cole asked.

"I was still not honest with you all...I kept my heritage a secret..." She looked embarrassed. Lloyd felt his sinking go away and instead he just wanted to hug and comfort her. Instead he reached over and held her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and squeezed back. He felt this...presence over him and looked over. Octia was glaring hard at him.

Lloyd finally couldn't help it. "Can I ask who you are?" "That had attitude, I didn't mean that." "Leave it, lets challenge him."

Octia's eyes glowed this...gross orange color, like a mix of yellow and purple. "I am Octia, our Alpha's adviser. And you, human, should be treating me with more respect." He spat.

Lloyd felt a growl form. Ashlynn glared at Octia. "Enough Octia. There is no need to fight like this."

"Do not speak out to me, girl. You brought humans here without permission, to our sanctum after centuries of no humans!" He growled.

Lloyd felt like a fight was coming, with Octia, him, and Ashlynn, the air felt a little heavy with dominance.

_**"Enough."**_ A more powerful voice cut through and dispelled the air. Ashteron sighed. "I do not want a fight, from either of you." Ashteron glared at the three of them, and they all hung their heads.

_**"The Alpha picks no favorites, not even his own daughter..."** "So i am no exception, I did try to fight him..."_

Ashteron sighed. "Octia, I do have something for you to do. I need a message sent to the other Alpha's regarding the cloaks. With all of them in one place, we need to figure out what to do." He looked at Ashlynn. "And I would like a word with you." She nodded. He looked at the ninja. "You are free to explore the temple, but do not leave without someone guiding you. Octia, though out of place, is correct. Some shifters may not take well to humans suddenly appearing, so please do not go without someone escorting you."

Lloyd nodded. "We'll stay put."

* * *

Lloyd looked around the library and whistled. _"This is...overwhelming." **"You would not get through this in a thousand lifetimes."**_ _"And then some."_ He went over to a shelf and grabbed a book. _"...I can't read the title. Is this even a language?" **"Perhaps there is a translator or something?"**_ Lloyd looked around but it seemed like he was the only one there. He sighed and looked around. _"There has to be a translator book or something here...Cross reference maybe?" **"You will be here for a while doing that."** "Gotta kill time somehow."_

He sighed and sat at a table, looking over the book. He grumped, then opened it. _"! well...this is actually different."_ He was seeing symbols rather than words or letters this time. _"I guess this is how dragons wrote. They must not have had a way to transfer their langue to letters, so they drew." **"It looks more like a combination, of letters and drawings."** "Hm..."_ Lloyd started to read and decipher.

* * *

Ashlynn sighed and walked towards the library. **_"That went..a little better than expected."_** _"Still in huge trouble though...not to mention I've got him concerned with Harumi and the flightless rebels..."_ She put her hand around her waist, barely touching her wound. _"I shouldn't have left..."_ **_"It was probably best you did. The cloaks are safe in the confines of the temple. Who knows what would have happened if the flightless got a hold of them."_** _"I guess..."_ She sighed and got to the door. She pushed them open and found Lloyd reading a book at the table. She smiled.

"How far have you gotten?" She asked.

He sighed and closed it. "I...think I got to the second sentence? I can't tell."

She chuckled. "The old tongue works better with images than letters. they tried to merge the two to make it easier to commit to the human language before we were shut away."

He smiled and got up. "So is everything okay with you dad?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just...a basic scolding, and telling him what happened..." She rubbed her side.

Lloyd went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's a dad, he's concerned. Any good parent would be."

She smiled. "I know..."

"So, where are the others?" Lloyd asked as he out the book back.

"I think they went to check out the training ground." She said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Training ground?"

She smirked. "How do you think I got my fighting skills?" She giggled. "Come on, lets go catch up with them." He smiled and nodded, following her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd stepped out from the bathroom, drying his hair. They stayed another night, and Lloyd took a bath as soon as he woke up. He sighed. _"I think we need a plan..." **"A plan for what?"** "Don't make me say it...Do we stay...or le-?"_ His thought was stopped as the door opened slightly.

"Hello?" An older woman poked her head in a bit. She had platinum blonde grey hair tied back into a messy bun. She seemed to have this medieval type dress on her, and she was built stocky.

Lloyd waved his hand. "Morning?"

She startled a little and blushed slightly. "I apologize, I figured you were still asleep." She set a fresh pair of clothes on the floor. "I brought fresh clothes, then I'm to bring you and your friends to see Ashlynn."

"Oh, thank you, um...?" Lloyd started.

"Matilda, call me Matilda." She smiled and left, closing the door.

_**"A worker."** "Ashlynn's mom?" **"Not likely. She didn't seem to share the same features as her."** "Hm..."_ Lloyd grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

* * *

Lloyd stepped out and Matilda was there with the others. "Perfect. Follow me." She started down the stairs, then to the back of the temple.

"What about breakfast?" Jay whined.

"Ashlynn and her friends wanted to have breakfast with you, but only after some training first." She told them. "They have missed her dearly."

"Wait, friends?" Lloyd asked. He wasn't jealous, just curious.

"Yes, her closest friends. They wanted to see her yesterday, but Ashteron told them to let her breathe until today." she said. They got to another rice paper sliding door. "I must warn you ,they are a little...different."

"Have you seen us, ma'am?" Kai asked. "We can handle different!"

She shrugged and opened it. They stepped out onto a porch...

And Ashlynn was thrown into the wall next to them. "Ashlynn!" Lloyd started towards her, but she shook it off and growled, going back onto the training ground at another girl.

"Come at me!" Ashlynn tackled her and they wrestled on the ground.

Lloyd made for a start, but an arm stopped him. "Easy there, bud. she's okay." Lloyd looked up at the guy that stopped him. He seemed as old as Cole, build like him too. Muscly, and tall. His skin was tanned, but he had crimson hair tied back to a braid, and over his shoulder. He has a gi on, but it was black with a red trim, and dark grey, almost black, eyes. He smiled. "Terra is just happy to have her sparring partner back."

"Terra?" Lloyd looked at the girl Ashlynn was fighting. She...was eccentric. Her skin was this dark mud color. She had torn pants that were shorts basically, and bandages wrapped around her chest, and no shoes. Her eyes were this lime green color. She had silver hair tied into a high ponytail...and razor sharp teeth. Just like every shifter Lloyd has seen, she had a dragon with an open wing almost tattooed on her arm.

"Yeah, that's Terra, the only other shifter that will fight Ashlynn without holding back." He smiled. "I'm Kenneth. This is Isa." He turned to show a girl sitting under an umbrella on the porch. Her skin was incredibly pale. She wore this white kimono, and Lloyd could barely see the snowflake patterns on it. Her hair was white with this almost blue prismatic sheen to it, and her eyes were this aqua, almost tuning more towards green color. She smiled.

"Hello..." Her voice was really quiet.

Lloyd waved, then looked back at the training ground. Ashlynn had Terra in a choke hold, pinning her to the ground. "Who's the Alpha~?" Ashlynn growled. Lloyd felt this shiver go through his body.

"Y-You! Let go!" Ashlynn grinned and let go. Terra stood up and laughed, rubbing her neck. "That's the girl I know, glad the humans didn't turn you soft!" She looked at the ninja. "Hey, humans!"

They all stepped out onto the training ground. Ashlynn smiled. "Morning. Did Kenny introduce you all?"

"Kenny?" Cole asked.

"Me..." Kenneth said reluctantly. "Yeah, I did. Well ,except for Javin."

"He's still asleep." Isa said. "He stayed up too late last night preparing for the Flight of Bonds."

"Flight of Bonds?" Nya asked.

Ashlynn opened her mouth, but Terra put an arm around her. "Let's explain while we get some food, I'm starving!"

"You're speaking my language!" Jay explained.

* * *

They were walking down the path, towards the shops. Lloyd took a breath and smelled something sweet and spicy, and it made his stomach growl. "Where are we going?"

"To one of the best places to get food!" Terra shouted. Ashlynn smiled.

Lloyd looked over the group. "Ashlynn never mentioned you guys."

Terra gasped. "Ashlynn! you weren't going to introduce your friends! I'm hurt!" Ashlynn smirked and bumped Terra.

Kenneth laughed. "Ashlynn would have introduced us eventually. We're her closest friends." Lloyd looked at Kenneth.

_**"Are you jealous? Cause I am."** "No, not jealous...but worried that maybe...they had a relationship and I...took her away..."_ "How long have you known Ashlynn?" He asked.

Terra put an arm around her. "Me, Ashlynn, and Kenny here-" Kenneth glared at Terra. "Have known Ashlynn since we were itty bitty! Isa met Ashlynn a few years after, along with Javin. But I'm Ash's best buddy!"

Ashlynn raised her eyebrow. "Really? Glad you decided to tell me." Terra shoved her and got her to laugh.

"You keep mentioning a Javin." Zane said. "Will we get to meet him?"

"If you're with Isa, you'll meet Javin." Terra stated. "That boy loves her more than air."

"Sh-Shut up Terra!" Isa shakily stated. "You're just jealous is all."

Kenneth chuckled. "I'm surprised he isn't up yet. But I know he'll catch up soon."

"He's probably getting sleep now since day after tomorrow, you two will never be apart again!" Terra said. Isa blushed and hid her face.

"What's the day after tomorrow?" Cole asked.

"The Flight of Bonds." Ashlynn stated. They got to a stand that had a couple dragons already around it, chatting and talking. Kenneth and Terra went up, while Ashlynn and Isa stayed behind.

"What's the Flight of Bonds?" Nya asked.

"It's a mating ceremony." Isa sighed dreamily. "It's an event where two dragons dance together, and tying a mating bond between them."

"Mating?" LLoyd ask.

Ashlynn nodded. "This one's just for the dragon side of shifters. If it goes well and the bond is sealed between dragons, then it's up to the human side to seal the whole bond."

"How does the human side do it?" Jay asked.

That caused Ashlynn and Isa to blush deeply and kinda look away. "U-Um.." Isa sheepishly said. "Th-they uh..."

"We got food!" Terra exclaimed. They passed out these paper holders with meat cubes and dough balls.

Lloyd took a bite. "! wow, this is good!" They all ate.

"Ah, Ashlynn!" The shop owner waved to her.

"! excuse me." She went to the shop owner and they talked.

Lloyd watched them. "Ashlynn gets along well with everyone, huh?"

"She's the territories pride and joy. When she disappeared, almost everyone was trying to persuade Ashteron to send out a search party to find her, and honestly, I think he was almost on the verge of going out himself." Terra explained.

"Why did she leave?" Kai asked.

"A while ago, Lord Ashteron felt a powerful shift in the balance." Kenneth said. "He said there was a rising of an old enemy."

Lloyd froze. "The Oni."

"Exactly." Terra said. "We never met them. But Ashteron said they were a bad bunch, and hoped they would never come into our world again. They were concerned what the Oni would do if they managed to get their hands on the cloaks, and tried to form a plan with the other Alpha's on what to do. The day after, Ashlynn was gone, and so was the cloak of concealment."

Isa sighed. "Octia tried to make her a criminal, saying she was endangering everyone, but Ashteron wouldn't have it. He knew Ashlynn was thinking about protecting everyone, and not just about herself, trying to be a hero."

Jay scoffed. "What's big deal anyway? That...Octo guy?"

Terra snorted. "Octia, the hard ass of the territory. He's the adviser, and ranked with Ashlynn regarding dominance. Honestly, it's a fight between those two as to who is going to take over when and if Asteron steps down."

"Wait, Ashlynn doesn't automatic get the position?" Kai asked.

Isa shakes her head. "It goes by dominance. And Ashlynn and Octia are equal."

"He's a jerk." Cole said. "Why does he get a chance?"

They looked at each other uneasy. "Um..."

Ashlynn came back. "Sorry about that. Where should we go?"

"Do I get a say in it?" Someone approached him. Lloyd immediately took him as someone who was a edgy teen in their world. He had dark brown hair that was brushed over his right eye, and his eyes were this kinda creepy light blue, almost completely white. His skin was pale, and he wore a solid blue gi, but the edges looked a little bit singed.

"Javin!" Isa went over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Javin. Sorry we didn't wake you up." Ashlynn went over to him.

"Its okay. Isa has been up late recently worrying about you, so most of my nights have been trying to get her to sleep." Isa blushed, and Javin put an arm around her.

"Well Javin, do you have a place you want to go?" Ashlynn asked.

"Not really." He stated.

"Told you ,as long as he's with Isa, he's fine." Terra said. He growled at her, and she growled back.

"Alright, enough you two." Ashlynn sighed. "I guess we'll go around and let everyone now I'm okay.

* * *

Jay groaned as he sat by the fountain. "My feet are killing me!" They spent the first half of the day going around and having Ashlynn let everyone know she was okay, and she apologized to them for worrying.

Kai sighed. "Her going around apologizing has a better meaning than just gathering everyone."

Zane nodded in agreement. "She does have the caring qualities of a proper royal."

Lloyd nodded and looked around. "...guys, I think we need to talk."

"Whats up, man?" Kai asked.

Lloyd sighed. "I know its nice here, to see all these shifters...but what do we do from here?"

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Nya asked. "Don't you like it here?"

"I do, don't get me wrong, but...we can't stay forever. We have our own home to get back to...Ninjago isn't safe without us..." He said. He felt bad for saying it. _"I don't want to leave...I know Ashlynn can't, but I can't stay either...not forever..." **"This is a dilemma for us...all of us..."**_ Lloyd sighed.

Ashlynn and her friends came back. "Well, we just finished talking to everyone." Ashlynn looked up at the hill.

The shifters looked at each other, then Kenneth put a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead and go up there. I'm pretty sure she missed you too." Ashlynn nodded and started for the hill.

Lloyd watched her go, then was nudged by Kai. "Go on. Talk to her."

"! U-uh, Ashlynn, wait up." Lloyd walked up to her. "Can I join you?"

She smiled, but it...was a sad one. "Yeah. I think you deserve to know." They started up the hill.

Lloyd looked over the land. This was a great place. It looked over everything, much better than the entrance had. He could see the houses, the field, and an even better looked at the temple, the training grounds, he could even see some parts of a garden.

Ashlynn went over to the tree resting on top, and put her hand on it. Lloyd walked over to her. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Lloyd...this is my mother."

"Oh- ! oh..." He swallowed. "I'm...I'm-"

"You don't have to say sorry. I didn't tell you." She sighed and leaned on it.

Lloyd's mouth felt dry. _"What do i do?" **"Talk to her."**_ He swallowed and walked up to her, and put his hand on the tree. "...What was she like?"

Ashlynn looked a little shocked by that answer. _"Don't they usually ask what happened?"_ "**_He's trying to be sincere. Answer as best as you can."_** she swallowed. "Everyone tells me she was so kind and polite...That she cared for everyone equally..."

Lloyd smiled. "Sounds like someone I know." Ashlynn blushed, and that caused him to smile.

She fiddled with a piece of hair. "...Lloyd, I want to ask you...do you...want to stay here?"

Lloyd stepped back a bit. "Huh?"

She blushed. "I just...I know you have your home to get back to...but..." she reached out and held his hand. "I just...I'm not ready for you to leave..."

Lloyd felt his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't think properly. His mind and heart were thinking different things. Stay with her, or leave to protect Ninjago. He couldn't think.

He swallowed and held her hand. "I...I don't want to leave either, but..." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm stuck..My friends and I are the protectors of my home...I just...don't want to leave them unprotected."

Ashlynn chuckled. "Like an Alpha..." She looked up at him. "You care for others Lloyd, as do I. So i will understand, whatever choice you make."

Lloyd smiled. "Thank you Ashlynn...I promise, I'll Think of something."

She leaned up and kisses him lightly. "I know you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd opened the door to the hall, and found the servants rushing around. "Whats going on?"

"Not sure." Kai walked up to him. "No one will stop long enough to answer me."

"The other Alpha's are coming." Kenneth walked up to them. "Ashteron called them here, so the palace is being cleaned."

"Other Alphas?" Cole asked.

Kenneth nodded. "Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lighting. The four main elements that traveled to this land."

"That explains the weapons..." Zane muttered.

"Ashteron and Ashlynn had them summoned to discuss what to do with the cloaks, and where we move from here." Kenneth explained.

"You make it sound like this is a major turning point in life." Lloyd stated.

"It...kind of is. You have to understand, you're the first humans to be on these grounds in years, decades even. Some shifters have never even met a human." Kenneth told them. "Having humans here, and especially a half breed like Lloyd, this changes things greatly."

"Enough talk." Matilda bopped Kenneth on the head with a duster. "You need to clean as well."

"Ai, ai, mama! I'm working!" He walked off.

Matilda looked to the ninja. "You lot, you can also help. If you're staying here, you can work." She went off.

Jay leaned over. "Her and Wu would get along so well!" Lloyd chuckled.

"She makes a valid point though. Let's help them out." He said.

* * *

Lloyd stood up and cracked his back. "This hurts..."

"Good news is, we're almost done..." Terra stated.

"these Alphas must be a big deal." Nya said.

"They are. They lead the other territories and elements." Kenneth said as he dusted the tapestries.

"Hm...what element is Ashteron?" Lloyd asked.

"He's not really an element." Javin stated. "Asteron is...he's like the caretaker of...different dragons-"

"You mean broken dragons." Octia walked over to them. Lloyd glared at him.

Kenneth snarled. "We're not broken, Octia. Ashterons home is for dragons with no elements."

"Or who are unstable, and rude." He smirked at Javin and Terra, causing them to look away. "Ashlynn tells you all you're all just different, but you're just broken. And you'll only be broken."

"Leave them alone." Lloyd stood up. _"I'm gonna fight this bastard..." **"Good, I want to see him hurt."**_

Octia sneered. "You think you can take me, _half breed_." His eyes glowed to this maroon purple color.

Lloyd growled and his eyes glowed gold.

"Please, do not fight." Isa walked over, more dressed up than normal, in a formal kimono, and her hair pulled up to a tight bun with crystals in it. Something happened, and Lloyd felt a little bit more calm. It felt like a cool breeze in spring, the best kind.

Octia sighed, then seized and growled, storming off. Isa sighed. "I apologize. But the Alphas will be here soon. We need everyone as calm as possible."

"Isa..." Lloyd rubbed his head. "What was that?"

She smiled. "I apologize. I am a Peacer, and I saw you and Octia getting ready to fight. We need everyone to be calm for the Alphas."

A guard came in. "The Alpha's are here!" Everyone quickly gathered their supplies in their hands and stood in a line together, the ninja joining them.

Suddenly, Lloyd felt this wave of power, then they all heard a series of roars and grunts. There was a wave of magic, then the doors opened. Four full grown men walked in the door. Lloyd could immediately see the essence of elements radiate of them.

"Gentlemen!" Ashteron walked over. "I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice."

"Not an issue. This is rather important." One of them spoke. Lloyd could tell he was fire. He had this tan, and wore red and gold waist armor of a samurai, shoes, and some shoulder guards. He had a necklace of white stones and volcanic stones around his neck. He had red hair tied back, and dark grey his arm was the shifter tattoo. The thing was, he looked around Lloyd's age, he didn't even have the aura of feeling very old, like Ashteron.

_"He looks familiar..."_ Lloyd thought. **_"That he does. But it is no doubt, he is the Alpha of Fire."_**

"Indeed." hissed out another one. This was Ice. He was thin, but only a bit above average tall. He had this robe on that was white with blue edges, fur lining the sleeves and the seam. He had this icy aqua hair pulled back to a bun, held with a cloth strip and needles of some sort. He had this stubble growing on his face, and his eyes were this deep royal purple. Lloyd felt the age on him. He glanced at the ninja and his eyes narrowed a little.

"Alphas. Thank you for joining." Ashlynn walked over and Lloyd felt his throat close. She wore this royal black kimono, her hair was pulled back to a tight bun, and this dragon pin holding it.

_"She looks..." **"Indeed, incredible."** "She does, but at the same time, this doesn't feel like her."_ Lloyd swallowed.

"Ashlynn!" A voice roared out. He was tall and pure muscle. He had dark skin ,and his hair was a combination of dreadlocks and loose hair. On his forearms and ankles were solid gold arm guards. He wore this metal belt with gold infused in it, with leather coming down as a...Lloyd was gonna use kilt instead of skirt. He had a necklace of just a single rock on his neck. His eyes were a solid jade green. He stomped over to her and hugged her tightly. Lloyd could see the dragon shifter tattoo on his arm.

_"I need to ask about those, everyone has them." **"It has to be a symbol of some sort. Perhaps we will get one."** "If I do, my mother is gonna kill me for getting a tattoo…"_ Lloyd thought.

Ashlynn smiled. "Hello Terrador, it is good to see you." He leaned back and smiled. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but this is rather important. Please, let us gather in the Room." They all started for the doors set under the stairs.

"Lloyd?" He jerked as Ashlynn called his name. "Will you please join us?" He nodded and walked towards them, standing next to Ashlynn. "Don't worry, they won't eat you...well...no, no they won't."

"You know, I wasn't worrying. Now I am." He stated.

She smiled. "Sorry..I'm just a nervous wreck right now..." He smiled and held her hand.

"I'm here with you, okay? We can do this." She nodded and they went in.

* * *

They stepped into the room. It was just a round room with a large wooden round table in the middle, not very bg, just enough for all of them. On the wall were the cloaks pinned to the wall. Each Alpha sat in a seat. There was obviously just enough for the Alphas, Ashteron ,and Ashlynn, so Lloyd just stood behind Ashlynn. The door closed, and Lloyd heard it lock. He swallowed and tried not to crumple under the weight of power.

"Alpha, thank you for joining us." Ashteron started. "We have gathered you because we need to make a plan."

"You do not have to explain." The Ice Alpha said. "Ashlynn went and retrieved the cloaks, then brought...humans with her."

"_Why is that such an insult?"_ Lloyd thought. **_"Remember what Kenneth said, humans haven't been on these grounds for decades. This is a huge change for them."_**

Ashlynn sat up. "I apologize for this. I acted on fear and concern, worried what would happen."

"We were correct." Ashteron followed up. "The disturbance we felt, with the Oni. It was true." He looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd swallowed and took a breath. "In my world, someone did...something wrong. She did a ritual to bring back an Oni, an...an awful one...That was the disturbance in the world."

"Was that Oni you?" The Fire Alpha asked. "Because I am smelling slight traces of Oni from you."

Before Lloyd could counter, Ashlynn spoke up. "He is not Oni. He does have traces in his blood, but he also has human and dragon in his blood. He has more control over his dragon. I...I have awoken it myself."

"Th-Th-That shouldn't be possible!" The final Alpha Lloyd didn't notice until now. He wore this blue kung fu gi, with yellow edges. He had this spiked back blonde hair, and orange eyes, and..actually looked a little younger than Lloyd.

_"His hair reminds me of an anime character..."_ Lloyd thought.

"Shandi, please." Ashteron held up his hand and calmed him down. "Yes, it is quite interesting how it happened, but for now, it is not the concern we are focused on. Ashlynn brought humans to our home, but they have helped with getting the cloaks, and bringing Ashlynn home. They are not our enemies. I am wondering..." Lloyd could see him hesitate. "I am wondering if we should resurface."

Lloyd felt a wave of different emotions, and not his. "Are you crazy?!" The Ice one lost his composure. "Have you not forgotten what they have done to us?!"

"That was nearly a century ago, Glacero." The Earth Alpha tried to calm him down. "Still...bringing ourselves back to humans. Will they be able to accept us?"

Lloyd swallowed. "The humans of Ninjago have faced enemies worse than shifters. If you position yourselves as friends or allies, then-"

"You want us to present ourselves as equals?" The Fire Alpha said. Lloyd froze. "Understand, boy. We are dragon shifters, we have been on this land for longer than your kind. What makes you think we can walk alongside you?"

"Ignitus." Ashlynn stated suddenly. "These aren't the same humans as one the land in the beginning. They have been capable of showing strength, and wonder. They have built and created far more than we, to try and make them self superior. Meanwhile, we have very little land to work with, with a growing population. We choose to benefit walking alongside them. If we don't, then we conquer them, and we are back to the reason we were shut away!"

With that statement, Ashlynn got the room quite. She tried to hide the blush on her face. _"I just did that, I said that." **"Relax, it is okay. You make a valid point. Just breath."**_

"Ashlynn is correct." Ashteron stated. "We have been hiding for too long. It has been long enough, maybe it is time for us to come forth. We have to think of our people and lifestyle."

The fire Alpha sighed, closing his eyes, the smiled. "Perhaps..." Lloyd felt like a breath he was holding in let loose.

"I am still skeptical..." the Ice Alpa said. "How can we be sure the humans haven't changed?"

"They...they have changed." Lloyd stated, trying to keep from shaking. "Granted, they...they could be scared at first, but if you show them that you're allys and friends, they will grow to trust you, and see you as equals. It won't be easy, I won;'t lie. But it is possible." He swallowed. "...We even formed an alliance with Serpentine."

Eyes widened all over the room, even Ashlynn. "Hm..." The Ice Alpha closed his eyes. "...I will give it thought."

"That is all I ask you to do." Ashteron stated.

* * *

The ninja eyeballed the room. "So, what's that room for?" Kai asked.

"It's supposedly a room that conceals the presence of the Alphas, and its locked to make sure no one attacks them." Kenneth told them. "They just called it The Room."

Jay played with a rag. "How long could this take?"

"Not sure." Isa said. "It all depends if they can be on the same page quick enough..." Javin held her hand.

The door suddenly opened and the Alphas, Ashlynn ,and Lloyd came out. Ashteron nodded. "Thank you, Alphas." He turned to the ninja and smiled. "Perhaps you all should meet and introduce yourselves." He waved the ninja over and they came over.

"Ninja, these are the Alphas." Ashlynn said. "Terrador, the Alpha of Earth. Glacero, the Alpha of Ice. Ignitus, the Alpha of Fire. And Shandi, the Alpha of Lighting."

Shandi went over. "Incredible...I have seen glimpses of humans, but I became Alpha shortly before we were concealed."

Ashlynn smiled. "Shandi is a new Alpha. He's only been Alpha for a couple years, just a bit over a decade."

Ignitus looked over Kai. "hm..."

"um..." He held his hand out. "Hi there?"

Ignitus looked at him ,then took his hand, but didn't shake it. But then he turned it and looked at the scars. "Hm...these are burns."

"Y-yeah, I was a blacksmith before." Kai told him. Ignitus raised his eyebrows a little in interest.

Terrador shook Coles hand, a big smile on his face. "Pleasure to meet you! You must be the earth lad!" He looked him over. "My, are you sure you're not a shifter?"

Cole shook his head. "No, pretty sure I'm not."

Terrador laughed. "I like this one!"

Glacero looked at Zane, his eyes narrowing. "A machine...hm..."

"Father, please..." Isa came over. "They are Ashteron's guests..."

He sighed. "Very well..."

Ashlynn sighed. _"That went better than I expected...I'm tired now though..."_ She looked up and Lloyd was watching the Alphas and the ninja talk. She smiled. "That went better than I expected."

"It did." Lloyd agreed. "but we're not done yet. They still need to agree to it. And that will take some time. Not to mention my world hopefully accepting them."

Ashlynn smiled. "I'm sure they will." He smiled back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlynn brushed her hair. _"I can't do it." "**Yes you can, we have discussed this over and over, and you agreed to it wholeheartedly."** "But now its heres, and sooner than I was ready. I can't, I...I can't make him..."_ She sighed.

There was a knock. "Ashlynn?" Matilda opened the door. "Dear, I can feel your worry through the door, what is wrong?" She went over and took the airbrush from Ashlynn's hand.

"Its...Its stupid..." "_**Ashlynn!"**_ _"Right, right, fine!"_ She sighed. "It's...the flight of bonds..."

"Ah. I see now." Matilda set the brush down. "Its that human boy, Lloyd?"

"He's not just human. He's also dragon." She fiddled with her hair again. "I...I want..."

"You want to dance with him. But...?" Matilda asked.

"He...he doesn't know what to do...either stay, or go home. I don't want to do this if he can't decide." She sighed. "I've never felt like this towards anyone before..."

"Hm. Choosing a mate is a tough choice. It's for life. This isn't something you choose on a whim." Matilda sat on a chair next to her. "I understand feeling that way. But let me reassure you. When I mated with Onyx, he was stuck in a position. You know me, I have no element. He could either be with me here in the Alpha's land, or be head of guard for the Fire Alpha. And you know what he did?"

Ashlynn sighed. "I know this story. He chose you."

Matilda nodded. "When a dragon loves someone, they will go with their heart. But a true bond goes when your mind and heart act as one, for the both of you. And how do you think Lloyd feels?"

Ashlynn swallowed. "...I...I think..."

Lloyd stood on his balcony, looking over everyone filling the streets. Couples were putting these pink paper lanterns up together. He sighed. _"The Flight of Bonds...a mating ceremony..." "**You're scared. I can feel it."** "Yeah, no joke..."_ He sighed. _"I love Ashlynn, you do to. But...something more permanent that marriage...could we really do this?" **"From what they tell us, this is important. We can't just do it on a whim."** "I know that..."_ He went back inside and paced his room. "I don't know what to do..."

There was a knock. "! come in." Lloyd said. The door opened and Kenneth was there.

"Lloyd, Ashteron wanted to talk to you." He said. Lloyd nodded and followed him out.

Lloyd looked at him. "...Kenneth, I'm gonna sound stupid, but...Are you and Ashlynn-?"

"No, we were never together." Kenneth cut him off.

That shocked Lloyd a little. "I-I..."

He smiled. "Sorry. I could see the question on your face. No, Ashlynn and I are just friends. We have never felt relation between us. Its funny, everyone else thought we would, but...we just never clicked like that."

Lloyd sighed. "...I just wanted to make sure I did...intrude or anything..."

Kenneth smiled as they got to an elegant door. "Ashlynn wouldn't love you back if she loved me. Dragons don't work that way. Here's Ashteron's door." He walked off.

Lloyd gulped and walked in. "Sir? ! whoa..."

The first room was a large study, wall to wall with books. There was a table against one wall, and above it...was a portrait of a woman. Lloyd was frozen. _"This...This is defiantly Ashlynn's mother.."_ She was beautiful. She had silver eyes, like Ashlynn's, and this silver white hair. She looked kind and loving.

"My late mate, Agnes." Lloyd turned as Ashteron came from a separate room, a sad look on his face as he looked at the portrait. "Ashlynn looks like her, don't you think?" Lloyd nodded. He sighed, and smiled at him. "Thank you for your help at the gathering. Having you here to give an insight helped. I really do want to break us from our territories, but we never had a solid reason." He went over the table.

"Is...that why you wanted to talk to me?" Lloyd asked.

"Sort of, but something else." He looked back at Lloyd. "You wanted to dance with my daughter at the Flight of Bonds, did you not?"

_"I'm dead."_ "W-We-Well, I...I never...I haven't.." Lloyd stuttered.

"Lloyd, it is alright. I can feel the love and joy you two feel with each other when you're close." He smiled. "I felt the same way with Agnes. Personally...I was worried Ashlynn would not find a mate. I want to make sure she is happy, and I trust her and her dragon to make a good choice. I believe you are that choice."

Lloyd almost couldn't move. "Are...Are you giving me a blessing?"

Ashteron laughed. "In a sense, yes. I trust you. she told me how you aimed to protect her, and how your dragon even pushed forward to try and keep her safe. No dragon would not do that for their mate."

Lloyd swallowed, this warm feeling in his heart. _**"This seals our choice."** "Yes, it does."_

* * *

Ashlynn looked at the crowd of couples lining the street. Soon, just as sunset would fall, they would begin the Flight. She sighed. _"I need to find him."_ She turned, then there was a knock. She went over and opened the door, Lloyd there. "Lloyd!"

"A-Ashlynn, u-um...I want to ask...will-" He started, but Ashlynn cut him off.

"Wait..." She smiled and took his hand. "Follow me." she led him downstairs, then to a side exit. she opened the door and it opened up to a beautiful garden.

"Wow..." Lloyd marveled. She giggled.

"Let's talk here. No one else will be here." They walked through the garden.

They were both quiet, each other trying to find out what to say.

Lloyd looked at her, taking in how she looked. She wore this top, that was grey with a black floral design, grey pants, and her hair down. _"This suits her much better than the royal garb she wore yesterday." **"Much. She is beautiful."**_

Ashlynn watched Lloyd. She could tell he was looking at her, but she was doing the same. He wore a different gi today, a dark green, but managed to get a gold outline. _**"His attention is on you wholeheartedly."** "I know...but I'm no better..."_

They walked in front of a pond with a waterfall. Lloyd stopped. "A-Ashlynn..." She stopped and turned to him. "I...God, I don't know how to say this..."

Ashlynn smiled, her heart thumping against her chest. "I know how you feel...Perhaps I should start us. Lloyd..." She stepped to him and grabbed his hand. "I do love you...with my body, mind, heart, and dragon...You showed me a new world, as no doubt I have done the same...I don't want to worry anymore about what to think...whatever it is, as long as I'm with you, I do not care." She smiled at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Fly with me. Be my mate."

Lloyd was frozen, then he pulled her close. "L-Lloy-mmmph!" Lloyd kissed her deeply. She froze, then melted into the kiss.

Lloyd he pulled back slightly. "I want to be with you...I want to be your mate...I don't care anymore what happens, hell, even if we have to run away, I don't care. As Long as you're by me..."

She smiled and framed his face, pressing her forehead to his.

* * *

Ashteron, the ninja, Kenneth, and Terra sat on the front steps of the temple, watching the crowd gather and start to fidget. Terra smiled. "They're getting excited."

Ashteron nodded. "Once sunset starts, I will give the signal." Nya smiled and leaned against Jay, causing him to smile and lean on her.

Ashteron looked at the sky, as it turned to a red orange color. He stood up and walked to a lantern. "Let the Flight of Bonds begin." He lit the lantern and it shone brighter than the others.

Suddenly there was a storm of scales from all the shifters, and each dragon flew up to the sky, swirling and flying together.

"Wow!" The ninja marveled, watching the dragons fly and dance in the air.

"There!" Terra pointed to a blue and white dragon flying together.

"Isa and Javin?" Cole asked, and they nodded.

"Its wondrous." Zane marveled.

Kai looked around them. "where's Ashlynn and Lloyd? they're not missing this are they?"

Terra looked around. "Ashlynn never misses these, she likes them too much."

Kenneth was watching the sky, then froze. "Um, is Lloyd a gold and green dragon?"

"Yeah, why?" Cole answered. Kenneth pointed to a pair flying above the rest.

Nya gasped. "Is...that?" Ashteron smiled.

Ashlynn and Lloyd flew together, swirling and twirling in the air, flying as close as they could with each other.

Lloyd felt ecstatic. This was higher than cloud nine. Ashlynn was happy, flying with him. She could feel something tie around her heart, connecting her to him. She could feel his joy, and he could feel her happiness. They were bonded.

He flew up to her and wrapped his wing around her, rubbing his face against her. She purred and rubbed against him to. They fell for a second, then flew back up, stomach to stomach, flying this dance. Up here, they were alone, but one.

* * *

It was late in the night when one by one, shifters started to descend and land, shifting back to their human forms with their respected mates.

Isa clung to Javin, purring. Javin kissed her head, a smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" Terra called out.

Isa giggled. "Thank you. We've been looking forward to this, and it went off perfectly~."

"Well, you're not the only one." Kai pointed up as Ashlynn and Lloyd were still circling the sky, more so likely to stay with each other longer, and to wait for a place to land.

"Oh my.." Isa marveled. Javin smiled.

Ashteron got up, smiling. _"I trust them now...I should turn in."_ Ashteron turned and went inside.

* * *

The others went inside as Ashlynn and Lloyd flew down and landed on the steps and changed. Ashlynn went over and hugged his arms, both purring as they walked inside.

"Congrats man!" Kai pat his back, causing him to chuckled.

"nice girly!" Terra laughed, causing Ashlynn to blush.

"That was incredible!" Nya exclaimed. "It was beautiful, it was-"

"Complete chaos." A voice cut through harshly. Octia walked over, each step cold, matching his gaze.

Lloyd stepped in front of Ashlynn. _"I'm fighting him this time. I'm gonna punch him in the face." "**Kick him in the stomach, or lower. Whichever one hurts more."**_

"The Alpha's daughter, mating with an abomination!" He hissed.

Ashlynn put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder and stepped in front of them. "Say what you want, Octia, this doesn't hurt anyone. It's too late now. Nothing you do can change it."

He sneered and walked to her. "You are just a chain of troubles, mating with a monstrosity like him, bringing humans back and leaving the territory." He circled behind her. Lloyd tensed in case he tried to attack her. "And that's not even the tip of the iceberg." He grin manically. "Did you ever tell him about you sweet mother?"

Everyone froze.

"Octia!" Kenneth yelled at him. "That is not appropriate!" Ashlynn couldn't move.

"What? Shouldn't the boy know the truth about his new mate? That she is why our beloved Alpha's mate rest in that hill?" Octia walked in front of her, his back to her. "She's gone because of her. Its her fault, you know."

Octia didn't go any further cause Ashlynn ran past him, up to her room.

"Ashlynn!" Lloyd called for her.

"Go after her, Lloyd." Kenneth told her, and glared at Octia. "We'll take care of this."

Lloyd nodded and ran after Ashlynn.

* * *

**Alright, I should tel y'all, next chapter is the lemon! I hope you look forward to it and enjoy! See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is everyone, my first (published) lemon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd walked to her door. "Ashlynn?" He could hear her cry. He had felt angry, but that was dispelled when he heard her. All he cared now was making sure she was okay. "Ashlynn, i'm coming in..." He opened the door.

She was sitting on the floor in front of the door, weeping. Lloyd came in, closing the door. He went in front of her and sat by her, hugging her close. She sniffed and hugged him close. They sat there for a minute.

Lloyd looked around and saw her futon on the floor by the wall. He didn't say anything, just slowly got her up and walked her to it, setting her down on it.

She sniffed and hugged her knees to her chest. "...I killed her..." She buried her face in her knees. "She died giving birth to me...I never got to meet her, I took her from everyone else...It's my fault-."

"Don't say that..." Lloyd brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It is not your fault, okay?"

She sniffed. "Yes it is...Lloyd, you can't know the feeling...that this woman everyone loved...i took her away, and all I know is what everyone tells me...you can't know that feeling..."

Lloyd swallowed. "...I had to sacrifice my father..."

Ashlynn brought her head up. "H-huh?"

Lloyd sighed and turned away. "I had to sacrifice him a little over a year ago...He was needed to seal away vengeful spirits...I had no choice, but...I had to do it...I just feel as if maybe there was another way...I even had a second chance to save him, but had to abandon him..." Lloyd sighed as a tear fell.

Ashlynn reached out to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I had no idea..."

He sighed. "Neither us us knew that about the other...we kinda jumped into this, huh?"

Ashlynn chuckled a little. "Dragons follow their emotions...it's not a good thing, but not a terrible thing..." Lloyd turned to her. "I should have told you...it just..."

"Hurts, I know..." He held her hand. "I know how you feel..."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Lloyd."

"I love you too." He kissed her. Something stirred and he didn't want to pull away.

They had to pull away for air though. He pulled back and Ashlynn panted. "Lloyd..."

She didn't have to say much. He kissed her again, going deeper with it. She moaned into the kiss, putting her arm around him. He breathed in her scent, and there was something else mixed in with it...

Her arousal.

She pulled back, breathing heavily. Her eyes opened a little, and he could see the swirl of silver and red. "Lloyd-" she started.

"Sssh." He kissed her again, this time guiding her to lay on her back. He didn't want to pull away, he wanted time to freeze on this moment.

Ashlynn moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer. She pulled back, panting for air. Lloyd dove down and kissed her neck, adding nips to it. She moaned, the sound naturally escaping.

Hearing her make those noises drove, and made, Lloyd harder. He sucked and nipped her neck, his hand roaming her sides. It finally went under the hem of her shirt and started up, lifting the shirt with his wrist.

"Hah...w-wait..." She sat up and little and took her top off. Lloyd then froze, his mind going a little brain dead. He'd never done anything like this, and now he suddenly had Ashlynn half naked in front of him. She giggled at his dumbfounded expression. _**"Let us help him." **_Ashlynn kissed him again, taking his hand and guiding it to her chest, onto a breast.

Lloyd involentarly squeezed, causing her to moan. That sound started him up again and he kissed her again, laying her down again. He kept squeezing her breast, making her moan and pant. He pulled back and kissed her collar bone. She panted and moans. "L-Lloyd..more..."

He moved down and kissed the top of a mound, causing her to moan again. _"Maybe..." _He went down a little lower and lightly kissed a nipple.

"Ah!" a surprised sound escaped Ashlynn. He smiled and kissed it again ,while squeezing the other. He then opened his mouth a little and ran his tongue over the bud. She moaned and writhed, panting in between. "Lloyd...hah..."

He kept wanting to hear those noises, so he kissed and sucked on her nipple, and rubbed and pulled the other one. Her hands moved to his hair, and she gripped and pulled, unable to do anything else.

"L-Lloyd...hah..." she moaned. Her mind was in a fog, her body hot.

He decided that he teased her enough and pulls back to look at her. A red blush was spread on her face, her eyes barely opened and foggy with lust, her mouth agape and panting. He swallowed and licked his lips.

Ashlynn tried to focus on Lloyd. His eyes were bright green, flecks of gold swimming in them. The scent of their arousals mixed, making the room hot. Ashlynn swallowed, her mouth dry. She reached up and framed his face. "Come here..." She panted. She kissed him deeply. Her hand moved, and it started to undo the top of his gi. He helped, shrugging his shoulders and getting it off. She pushed on him, getting him to sit up and pull away from her, panting. She sat up and kissed his collar bone. She loved how he tasted. She licked a bead of sweat of him, then kissed his chest, her hand trailing down his chest, abs, and finally to the waistband of his pants.

A rumbling growl escaped his throat as he wanted her. She finally look up at him, and smiled just a little as her hand cupped and fondled the bulge growing in his pants. A startled growl escaped him, and a huff of a laugh escaped Ashlynn as she watched him melt in her hands, almost literally. She kissed his chest again as her hand moved.

He groaned and panted. He's gonna snap at this rate. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, gently, and pushed her back to the futon. "Not like this..." He growled. He rested his forehead on hers. "I want to cum inside you..."

That response sent a shiver through her body. "Lloyd..please...I want you..." He smiled and kissed her deeply, this time his tongue fighting her lips. she opened her mouth and his tongue met with hers, clashing. she moaned into the kiss.

Lloyd moved his hand and it met the hem of her pants. He gripped them and pulled them off. Ashlynn sighed as there was a quick relief of cold air on her hot body, then it went away quickly as Lloyd's hand trailed her hip, curving up and in to her thigh.

He pulled back to let her breath, then kissed her neck. He hand moved down and inside her thigh to her slit. He couldn't see what he was doing, so he just kinda felt around. He finger brushed this bud, and Ashlynn jerked, a strangled gasp escaping her throat. He wanted to do that again, so he pressed on it again. She jerked and moaned loudly, much louder than before. His fingers started getting really wet, so he rubbed it for a bit, causing her to moan and writhe. He moved down and found what felt like an opening. He slid his fingers in, and it was hot and wet.

Ashlynn moaned and spread her legs a bit, Lloyd moving his finger in and out. She gasped and panted, arching her back. This was a strange feeling, but she also didn't want it to stop. "L-L-Lloyd..." she shakily gasped. Lloyd added another finger, thrusting both and she moaned. She felt this fire start to burning hotter in her stomach, and she felt like a band was close to snapping. "Hah...Lloyd..."

He couldn't keep playing like this, he felt like he was going to snap as well. "I know..." He pulled his fingers out, and got his pants off. Ashlynn couldn't help herself and stole a glance at his erection. She seized up a little bit seeing the size.

He saw her look and felt his pride go up a little upon seeing her reaction. He laid up against her close. Nothing was between them. He rested his head on hers. "I'll go slow..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I trust you Lloyd..." She kissed him. He made the kiss a little deeper and started to push it.

She squeezed him as it got tight, and started to hurt. She gripped him, then it turned into a hiss of pain as he pushed. He faulted and stopped a little. "Don't..." She gasped out, her eyes shut tight. "Keep going...there's no point stopping..." she panted. He swallowed and instead pressed his head into the crook of her neck, continuing to push in. It was wet and very hot, and it felt great. But he didn't like the idea it was hurting Ashlynn. But she was right, there was no point in stopping.

He finally stopped, fully inside her. She panted as she got used to it, waiting for the pain to stop, or at least sud-side. He panted and looked at her. She barely opened her eyes, tears brimming the edge. He gulped. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

She pressed his head to hers. "Its okay..." She whispered back. She kissed him, something softer this time. He moaned into it. She pulled back, panting. "Move...I think I can handle it now..."

He pressed his forehead to her and pulled out a little, then thrusted back it. She grit her teeth and groaned a little. He gulped and kept doing it slowly, not wanting to hurt her more.

After a few thrusts, she started moaning. The pain was gone and she started feeling more pleasure. "faster..." She moaned in his ear. He nodded and started thrusting faster. She moaned loudly. "Lloyd!" With each thrust was a wave of pleasure, and she loved it.

He growled and started to thrust faster, her own moans and growls mixing with his, causing him to move faster. He couldn't think about anything else, just Ashlynn. _**"She is ours...she belongs to know one else..." **_

_**"You belong to us as well..." **_A feminine voice cut through, mature and lustful. Lloyd never heard this voice before.

"The bond..." Ashlyn painted. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, and looked at him. "The bond between us...hah...it's fulfilled..." He saw the pure lust in her eyes, and he thrusted faster, growling. She moaned and hugged him close, her legs wrapping around his waist. "L-Lloyd!" She panted, the fire in her belly burning hotter, and she felt like she was on the verge of breaking. "L-Lloyd! I-I-I-!" She cried out as the band snapped, and she climaxed.

Lloyd felt incredible heat around his cock, and that forced his dragon out a little. He growled and picked her hip up, thrusting into her faster. She moaned shrilly, and that noise sent him over the edge. He thrusted into her one final time, and he growled loudly as he came inside her.

They laid there, panting heavily. Ashlynn could only focus on breathing and the pure pleasure that was rolling over her.

Lloyd painted, slight growls mixed in with it. He looked at Ashlynn, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, her face just melted into pleasure. He leaned over her and kissed her gently. She moaned into it, framing his face with her hands.

They laid there for a bit. Lloyd pulled back, panting, then slowly started to pull out. Ashlynn whined a little at the lose, but she felt the comforting weight on her heart. The mating bond between then was tight, she felt it. She felt his emotions and feelings through it, as he could feel hers.

He laid down next to her and she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heart pound against her. She purred.

"Hah...Ashlynn..." He kissed her head. "I love you..."

She smiled at him. "I love you too Lloyd..."


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. He looked around slightly, his gaze finally falling on Ashlynn, asleep on his chest. He smiled as last night played through his mind. He could feel nothing but content, from him and Ashlynn. He kissed her forehead and she stirred a little.

"Mmmm..." She slowly opened her eyes, then looked up at Lloyd and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, beautiful." She giggled and Lloyd kissed her. "How do you feel?"

"happy. A little sore, but I'm honestly great." She sighed. She snuggled on his chest. "I don't want to move..."

"Oh, you can still move~?" Lloyd purred. Ashlynn glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm kidding, i'm kidding."

She smiled and sat up. "You're too much trouble, you know?"

"You knew what you were getting into." He stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did I now?" She leaned down and kissed him, then got up. "I'm going to go take a bath. Care to join me~?"

He shook his head. "I'm too comfy. Come back down here."

She giggled. "Nice try." She sauntered off to the bathroom. Lloyd watched her go and smiled.

_"I am content..." __**"As am I. We have a mate." **__"Yeah..." _Lloyd sighed. _"But now what do we do?" __**"Whatever we do, we must tell Ashlynn. We now have a partner, and we must include her." **__"You're right. We now have to be honest." _He got up and gathered his clothes, putting them back on.

* * *

They left the room, Ashlynn hugging his arm, purring. He couldn't help but smile at her, but his cheeks were hurting. _**"Deal with it, it's worth it to see her smile." **__"Yeah, I know, I know." _

They walked down the stairs. "Well, good morning you two." Matilda was walking by with a basket, two other shifters following her.

"Good morning Matilda." Ashlynn purred. Lloyd chuckled and kissed her head.

Matilda smirked and the other shifters chuckled. "Glad to see you two in good spirits. The others are already eating breakfast, go join them. I know you worked up an appetite~" She cooed, causing the others to chuckle more as they walked off.

Ashlynn blushed and Lloyd laughed. "Your smitten is showing, my dear."

"She up..." she grumbled as she pushed him a little. He laughed and hugged her close.

"Let's go eat." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

They walked into the dinning room, everyone else there. Kai smiled. "Morning, love birds!"

"Hush up, Kai. You're jealous." Lloyd snarked. they sat down at the table and grabbed some food.

Ashlynn looked at the head of the table. "Is my father not up?"

Terra shook her head. "No, but considering what happened last night, he's probably beat."

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Kenneth sighed. "After Octia...said what he said, Ashteron was informed immediately. He was summoned, and, honestly, I'm surprised you didn't feel his anger."

Terra chuckled. "They were too busy with their own emotions~." Ashlynn glared at her, her eyes red. Terra laughed. "Nah, Ashteron wouldn't do that. He would have tucked away his emotions. But I saw Octia leave the temple, and he looked pissed."

Ashlynn frowned. Her father was normally a calm man. "What happened?"

Cole played with a chopstick. "Not sure, but I saw him too. He looked white as a ghost, but he was severely angry about something. We haven't seen him since."

"Hm..." _"That's unlike him to just...leave." _Ashlynn thought. _**"It is. Hopefully he does not cause any more trouble." **_

"Good morning everyone." Ashteron walked in. Ashlynn stomach sunk a little. He looked tired, heavy bags under his eyes. He smiled and kissed her head, and rubbed Lloyd's shoulder as he sat down, sighing.

"Father?" Ashlynn asked.

"I am okay, sweetie." He said. He rubbed his face. "I didn't sleep well, dealing with Octia last night..."

Lloyd swallowed. "I-"

"Do not apologize." Ashton cut him off, a tried smile on his face. "Octia is unfortunately a being that still lives too deeply in the past, and tries to bring others lower than him."

"Alright, I'll say it." Kai piped up. "He's obviously a jerk, why does he still have his position?"

It got quiet, and not a good one. Ashteron sighed, and Lloyd could have swore he just saw another year or two add onto his face. "I have my reasons...and while I wish I could do something, but I will say this. I do owe Octia. But with his recent actions, I may have to rethink..." He rubbed his face.

Lloyd wanted to say something to comfort him, but the door suddenly opened, and a guard rushed in. "Lord! A message!" He handed a paper to Ashteron. Lloyd took a breath and smelled something...familiar.

_**"It smells like the flightless...and Harumi." **__"It does." _Lloyd watched him read it, then his eyes glowed and his hair kinda puffed a little.

"Father?" _**"Something happened, he's angry." **_Ashlyn ngot up and went over, gently taking the paper.

_Alpha. We have your follower. Reveal yourself, no one else, or we will kill him _

Ashlynn growled. "They took him? How?" Ashteron got up. "Father, don't! This is a trap! Octia-!"

"Is part of the pack. He is in danger. Normally, I would have faith in him. But due to what you told me, someone of his ability will be in danger, especially with the weapon they have. It is my duty as an Alpha to save my people." He left.

"F-Father!" Ashlynn rushed after him. Everyone looked at each other, then followed quickly. She rushed to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Father, please, it's too dangerous. Let me go, bring my friends, and-"

Ashteron put his hands on her shoulder. "No." Lloyd felt it, that was a command. "You have already been put in danger, already put yourself on the line. And while you are a strong woman, this is my duty as Alpha. It is my job to protect my people. That includes Octia, and you." He kissed her head.

Ashlynn sniffed and hugged him tight. "Please...Please be careful..."

"I know..." Ashteron looked at Lloyd. Nothing had to be said, he nodded.

_"I promise, sir. I will keep her safe and sound." __**"She is our mate, we would do nothing else." **_

Ashteron kissed her head and let go. He looked at all them, and nodded. The air felt heavy and sad. He left. They all went outside as suddenly a large shadow filled the area. Lloyd was in awe.

Ashteron was huge, double what Ashlynn was. He was solida black, had this forest of silver spines collecting behind his head, and trailing a bit down his back. He had huge wings...no, two. One set overlaid on top of the other, totally four wings. His eyes were still the blood ruby red as his human form. _"He...looks familiar." _

Ashteron opened his wings, and flapped them, causing massives bounds of wind. He lifted up, and flew off into the fog, disappearing.

* * *

Lloyd walked up to Ashlynn's room. It's been a couple hours, and she ended up locking herself away. Lloyd let her breathe, but now with her concern and sorrow passing through their bonds, he couldn't help it. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Ashlynn?"

"Come in..." She barely whispered. Lloyd walked in. She was standing on the balcony, hugging her arms, looking out.

He went over and put his arm around her lightly. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "No...Not in the slightest...my father hasn't left the veil for years...And for him to leave like this...My gut is telling me this is all wrong..."

"hmm...Ashlynn, can i ask you something?" Lloyd asked.

"What?"

"Why the hell is your dad risking his neck for a jerk like Octia? He's rude, egotistic...Why is he even on your level?" He asked. _**"I wish we punched him..." **__"Me too...too late now." _

Ashlynn sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "...He feels like he owes Octia..."

"For what?" Lloyd asked. "Did he save his life or something?"

"Lloyd...This..." She waved her hand to the veil. "This is Octia's magic."

Lloyd froze. "h-huh? Octia...did that?"

She nodded. "He has powerful magic, and he was the reason we were able to hide. My father saw that as a protective act, and let him stay in his position."

_"Well...I feel a little bad now, but still no reason to gloat and be rude." __**"How can one shifter have that much magic ability?" **_Lloyd thought about that. "Ashlynn, what element is Octia?"

She sighed and went back in. She sat on a small chair next to a vanity and played with her hair. Lloyd could feel a familiar feeling...guilt. He went over and knelt by her. She sighed. "Octia has a rare element...magic. There used to be more, but their territory was attacked years ago by humans, before we were sealed away. Only two made it to my father's home. Octia..." She looked to the hill. "And my mother..."

"! Your mother was a magic user?" He asked.

Ashlynn nodded. "There is one thing about my mother I did not tell you...my mother was a Sleeper..."

_"A sleeper...meaning..." __**"She had no dragon form." **_"But..you said Sleepers didn't usually make it to adulthood." He said.

"I did. But that's where my mother was different. Because of her magic, she was able to keep herself sustained. She was powerful, or so everyone tells me." She sighed. "Because of that, my father owes it to Octia, for protecting us, and vise versa. And besides, my father is Alpha. It's his job to protect his people."

Lloyd nodded. He helped stand Ashlynn up and hugged her. "...That's your dads rule, i understand...but if Octia does something again, i will punch him in the face."

Ashlynn laughed. _**"He'd be doing something that we always dreamed of doing." **__"No kidding." _she smiled at him. "Thank you Lloyd."

Lloyd kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm here with you."

She smiled. "I know, and I thank you-" Suddenly she gasped and locked up heavily, her eyes wide open, and she crumpled.

"Ashlynn!" Lloyd grabbed her, trying to keep her from falling. "Ashlynn ,what is it?" He could feel it. The panic, the fear, the nausea, and sorrow, so many emotions crashed on him, and none of them his.

She wasn't breathing, then in a snap she grabbed him and screamed, a sorrowful and painful scream. The scream turned to heavy sobbing, and gasping. Lloyd couldn't help but start crying himself, but he just just scared and confused. "A-Ashlynn, what's wrong? Tell me!"

She cried and looked at him ,one of her eyes red, the other silver. "He's dead Lloyd...My father is dead!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this book! I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next one! **


End file.
